After one night
by MZC16
Summary: A completly new Suze. After one beautiful night, she finds a bad surprise in the morning...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: hope u like my 'new Suze'. If you must ask, I am sorry, because I was very influenced by other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator. **

I walked into the high school hallway and everyone stepped out of my way. It always makes me think about the movie Mean Girls. But, I have to admit, I was always a mean girl.

I gave a sexy look at all the guys drooling over me, and a little smile at the jealous girls. Then I went over to my best friend CeeCee, who has these beautiful brown-blondish hair. They glimmer in the light, and it is very pretty. I love CeeCee.

"Hey!"

"How late are you? I told you I wanted to copy your math!"

"Sorry… I had a lot of things to do…"

"Sure… like doing the guy that you met last night at the bar?"

"Ummm…" I smiled innocently…

_It was a beautiful dark night, and we fortunately got in the new hip bar. I looked as hot as ever, of course. CeeCee didn't come, the goody. But I went with Kelly, who practically made me puke when she checked out this totally ugly guy… Anyways, a hot guy, with blonde shaggy hair, a surfer, but not too let-go either… He was very chic, and he had a beautiful, muscular, lean body… He was a definite hottie. _

_He looked at me, to my head until my feet, but I didn't have anything to worry about anything. I was wearing my new Aldo dress. A bronzish - but not in the disgusting way- dress with a simple, thin, black belt and my signature 5-inch heels, since I wasn't very tall… _

_He had a smile of satisfaction in his face. _

"_Hello. My name is Ryan. Very nice to meet you." _

_Just the sound of his voice made my heart flutter. But I didn't let that show. _

"_Hi. Suze." I said, taking his hand for a slow dance that was playing. I think it was '1 2 3 4' by the Feist. Anyways, we were talking about things – you know random things you talk about to someone when you don't know them._

"_You are very beautiful tonight" he said. And that was it. Neither one of us could resist, and the next thing I knew I was at his house. He was so slow and sensitive, it was incredible… But you know, the morning after he was gone and I found out that his house was a stupid motel super far from school. _

Ughh. Dumb guys. They only can think about sex. I mean, I know I'm hot, but please, just don't ditch me.

He probably doesn't even know I'm in high school. Or in this catholic school.

Whatever. I need to forget.

While I was thinking about the sensual details of last night in math class, the teacher started by saying there was this new guy.

SHIT!! It was him! Ryan! The guy from last night! Wasn't he supposed to be in college? What was his deal?

When I thought about this, I realized, as he looked at me with an amused face, that he thought the same about me.

And that I was wearing his shirt from last night… Oops.

These thoughts did not help me concentrate with the long math hour. When it finally rang, I wanted to run through the door, but Ryan was faster.

"Hello there. I recognize you from somewhere. Weren't you the one from… last night?"

He had noticed. Well, of course he had noticed. What a stupid person I am.

"Yes. Weren't you supposed to be in college?"

"Weren't you too? I got a bad girl it seems. I can't believe it. Your only in 11th grade and you already lost your virginity."

"Oh, please. Shut up. Let's not talk about you."

"Well, it's not better than you."

After that, I was in such a bad mood because I couldn't believe I slept with such a jackass.

He followed me, and I just glared. No guy ever walked with me in the school hall, exept if he was my exclusive boyfriend. And by everyone's looks, they all know the big mistake he's making.

"Can you stop following me?"

I heard him mutter _I wish_ under his breath, but he answered more clearly that the math teacher said I would show him around.

Stupid math teacher.

"Well, this is the hall, this is the cafeteria, and this is the bathroom. The end."

"Wooww, watch that attitude woman! Please show some respect after a unforgettable night it was last night."

He felt it too! He really did!

"Until I woke up with no messages, in a fricking hotel room, alone!"

And I walked away.


	2. Bad Surprise

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing, I was kind of disappointed when no one did and you really cheered me up to write the second chapter =) **

I was so mad at him. I got naked for this stupid guy!

I went to talk to CeeCee about it. You know, even if she's still a virgin and a goody, she still understands what I mean when I tell her my stories, or I'm hangover…

"See, I told you shouldn't sleep with guys you don't know."

"Stop saying that!! You know I'm never going to stop anyways. Even when I'm a married woman."

"Oh God."

The bell rang right before she said that. Then I saw Ryan coming my way and CeeCee giving me a glare, while she was turning away. I can't believe she was just walking away in my moment of need!

"I'm sorry if I was being really rude before. It's just you were in such a bad mood and…" Ryan apologized.

He actually apologized! He _so_ wanted to be with me. But if a guy wants to be with me he had to impress me. And I know this might sound _really_ bitchy, but I just walked away. I couldn't stand his face for the rest of the day. He was really pissing _the hell_ out of me.

When I looked back to see his expression, he was surprised.

That boy did not get discouraged easily.

So, as I saw Paul coming, I decided to make him a little mad. As Paul was my friend with benefits, I could make out with him and he wouldn't mind.

So I put my arms carefully around his neck, slowly put my head to the side, and started making out. I also heard a guy screaming "Get a room!" Ughh, what an immature.

When I finished and Paul was definetly satisfied, I looked back and Ryan was_ furious_.

Poor little man. He didn't understand my art of womanhood.

I joined Kelly in the hall, and she was watching me and Paul.

"You guys had it going on!"

"Oh, no. It was just to discourage the new guy, Ryan. Sometimes guys have to get that I'm not a little fish in the sea."

"Your usual."

"Yes, my usual."

We walked in History class, and my thoughts drifted in the American Revolution.


	3. Guilty Pleasure

**Author's note: TAADAAA !!**

When class was finished, I walked off, in my strong confident walk in my beautiful Jimmy Choo high heel shoes.

It was a beautiful day outside, and when I was walking out a car came right in front of my toes. Ryan. Of course.

I must admit, he looked really sexy. His Porsche, so beautiful and new, plus him, as hot and sexy as he is, with aviator Ray-Bans.

He opened his window, and he just said, "Get in."

He looked pretty serious, so I did.

"What the hell was that all about in the cafeteria?"

"Excuse me. I just have to show you that I'm not a little catch. I'm actually a human being, by the way."

"Listen, I know this morning pissed you off, but don't be a total bitch to me."

"Fine."

Awkward silence. I hate those.

"Anyways, where are we going?"

"To my house, where we can be alone."

Uh-oh. Huge hint right there.

But I really craved him right now. I had a bad day, and I was in the mood for a little fun.

So, to look casual, I looked at the window.

I saw him smile, a slight smile, but still so hot.

When we were at his house, I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm sorry, but I just had to. He opened my door for me – how sweet is that? – and then I just started kissing him. He closed the door and pushed me to the side of his car. He started kissing me on the side of my neck, which he knew I loved from last night, and he picked me up in the bridal way.

We got in his room, while making out. But I knew this wasn't just it. He put me on his bed, and started to get his shirt off. I touched his abs, all while thinking HOT!

Then I guess you know the rest. When we were done, I had to get home. He brought me home – so nice of him - and while he drove, he hold my hand and always turned, as if to check if it wasn't just some illusion of his. I kissed him goodbye, or was it more of a 10 minute make out? Well, when I got out of the car, I screamed "I'm home!" and went out in my room.

And then I started to think about my feelings for Ryan.

Did I really like him? Or was he just a fling?

But I couldn't like him already… he couldn't of won me so easily…

I hated when boys do this to you.

**REVIEW!**


	4. New Guy

**Author's note: Here. Hope u like it. I know, Jesse will comee … Wait and see ppl. **

It was a restless night that night. Horrible. But then, I realized something. No guy ever made me do such a reaction. No guy ever made me feel so good about myself. No guy ever wanted me so badly. Well, ok, that wasn't true. But still… I feel like Ryan really liked me. As a girlfriend. As more than a friend with benefits.

And then I just smiled. I was happy.

I was falling for him.

The stupid alarm got off at that point. I got up and prepared myself for a new day. I put myself hot and sexy, to see what would happen with Ryan and me. If he would ask me in an appropriate date today.

As I came in, all the guys were drooling more than usual, since I was in my mini skirt, Steve Madden beautiful blue 5-inch high heel shoes, and a very cute top that showed a bit, but not too much…

You know me.

I'm evil.

When Ryan saw me, I could see his eyes widening. His beautiful green eyes…

I was wearing my high heels, but he was still taller than me. I liked that in a guy. I like Ryan… He practically ran for me, and took me in his big warm, muscular hands, and started kissing me.

Every one was staring. But what the hell? I was with the guy I wanted.

I whispered into his ear "Are we official now?"

"I guess we are." With pure passion in his voice. I had an idea of what we were going to do tonight.

I walked away, and I heard a guy say "That stupid Ryan guy is here for what, a day? And he already has the sexiest chick in school."

I smiled evilly…

I loved jealous guys.

When I came back from class to go to the cafeteria, I was surprised by this new guy. Ryan was next to him, and I was waiting for an introduction.

JESSE'S POV

This beautiful girl came into the cafeteria. She was really sexy. I was not perverted, but I was just being honest. She was beautiful.

I just hoped she wasn't taken.

"This is Suze," Ryan said, "my girlfriend."

My face dropped right there. I was checking her out, with her high heels, she looked so good. But now, I knew I didn't have a chance. At least until Ryan broke up with her. I mean, Suze.

"Is that a nickname?" I asked her.

"Yes, my real name is Susannah, but everyone calls me Suze." I could tell that she thought I was attractive. I mean, I don't know if I am, but many girls told me…

I liked her already.

SUZE POV

This guy was even hotter than Ryan. I mean, Ryan was hot, but Jesse… he was something more. Something I instantly wanted to have. I could tell that he liked me. But I just had to have him!

And Ryan called me girlfriend? When did we make this official?

I can't believe this. I was falling for Ryan. I am not letting this Jesse guy change my perfect life. My life is great and he will not change it.

He will not.


End file.
